A Day to Remember
by James1230
Summary: It's funny how much everything can change in a day. It all started just like any other day, doing various things for the people in my hometown. One small simple task changed it all. Smart and powerful Harry. powers influenced upon Infamous series.


It's funny how much everything can change in a day. It all started just like any other day, doing various things for the people in my hometown. One small simple task changed it all.

It all started about six months ago, a few weeks before my tenth birthday. Like every other day, I was always trying to gain the trust of everyone in the town. Everyone looked down upon for me for various reasons. Even the people who were my flesh and blood shunned me, hell they are the reason why the rest of the people do. My family spread constant lies about me, how I was a delinquent and a future criminal. How I would become just like my dead parents in a few years.

The worst part was that everyone believed them. They believed that a young kid would grow up like the parents that he can't even remember. That's just what was expected of me.

It also might have helped with the way I looked. The only clothes that my aunt and uncle would give me were my cousins Dudley's hand-me-downs. They were mostly ripped up at random places, and given my Cousin Dudley's enormous size, it was like I was swimming in them. My jet black hair was like a rats nest giving me a ruffled look. Then there were my eyes. My eyes were an emerald color but were hardened beyond my years. To many they were intimidating. Many commented how they looked calculating and seemed that they could peer directly into their soul.

Anyways, everything changed when one of my neighbors asked me to do a favor for them one day. I was to go to an old house a few neighborhoods away, maybe a 25 minutes' walk, and hand it to the gentleman that lived there. He was not a gentle man at all.

The second that I approached the house I had a feeling of dread that flowed through me but I continued anyways. I thought what could be worse then what my uncle would do if he hears that I didn't do what my 'superior' told me to do.

Sometimes I wish that I would have listened to that feeling. It would have saved me a world of pain.

The house was two stories tall with a tall attic so it looked about three. It was a Victorian style house with the old wooden door that was probable the original built for the house, seeing as the house looked probable 200 years old, it was rotted and was barely hanging on the hinged. The house was a greyish color from age and was peeling terribly. It was the type of house that had potential if the owners actually cared for their home.

I was stuck there plain and simple. I When I knocked on the door there was complete silence. The weird part was that there was no sounds of staining wood or wood breaking. All that I could hear was my own breathing. Everything was still, not even the wind was blowing. It seemed that there was no one home, but I had to deliver this letter before I could return home, so I turned around and sat down on the steps in front of the house ready to wait however long I need to. I didn't wait long that's for sure.

The steps seemed to give out from underneath me and engulfed me. It was like they moved out of the way of their own accordance. I felt a shooting pain in my leg as I fell to the ground. All that I could see was darkness as I looked around. Fear swelled within was a kid in a place he shouldn't be me as I couldn't move with how my leg currently was and didn't know what to do. I kept looking around which seemed pointless as everything was shrouded with darkness but I saw a small portion of light in the distance, in hope of what could be behind the door. I started to crawl toward the door. My legs were useless as I was crawling, every movement seemed to engulf my entire body in pain, but it was nothing that I wasn't used to. My uncles 'methods' to get me to be a good boy was more painful than this, still have the scars from the last few time.

It seemed to take forever for me to reach the door but I was determined. I needed help for my legs and I knew I couldn't do this by myself. As I got to the door, I could hear someone pacing about on the other side and for some reason what sounded like bubbling.

I didn't think anything of it as I banged on the door and cried for help. There was an immediate silence except for the bubbling, then the sound of someone running. It was getting louder and louder, a sign of them rushing towards me. As the handle started turning hope swelled inside of me, thinking I was saved. The moment that the door was open I knew it wouldn't be true.

The man in the door way was six feet tall and around 220 pounds. He had short chocolate brown hair and the same colored eyes. He wore a long lab coat like in those science based movies, which was all white and ran down to his ankles, where a pair of tattered black shoes were visible. All in all, at first glance he would seem like a normal scientist type of guy, but the look on his face told a different story.

He looked at me with a maniacal smile, and his brown eyes lit up in glee, like I was some sort of new guinea pig. Turns out, that's exactly what I would become to him.

He grabbed me by my arm in a tight grip, stronger than even Uncle Vernon, who had a good 200 pounds on the guy at least. I started to kick and scream against the guy but I stood no chance. At the time, he was my superior.

He dragged me over to a glass cage and threw me inside, slamming the door before I could get to my feet and try to escape. I then went and pounded on the glass, still screaming but the glass was too strong against me. The man went over to his computer and typed in something that I couldn't see when suddenly some type of white gas was released into the cage. It rose fast, and with me yelling it was quickly inhaled into my body. I then fell to the floor and I knew no more.


End file.
